Lexaeus
Lexaeus the Silent Hero, is number V in Organization XIII and one of its founding members. He appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories during Riku's storyline, working with Zexion and Vexen to try and manipulate Riku into serving them. Lexaeus wields a large tomahawk in battle, using his enormous strength and the power of Earth to combat his opponents. In contrast to his fighting style and physique, he is a disciplined schemer, who often tries to keep people in line, such as Vexen. Lexaeus is going to return in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He will be a playable character in multiplayer mode. In a recent interview, Tetsuya Nomura said that Lexaeus "has slow movement, but has very high attack power." Of the three senior members (the other two being Zexion and Vexen) with the lowest thrones in their meeting chamber, named "Where Nothing Gathers", he is in between the two in terms of height, Vexen's being the lowest. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Formerly Organization XIII's Number V. He once brandished a giant tomahawk, but now he has been eliminated. Lexaeus rejected Marluxia's bid to dominate the Organization, and formulated his own plans- but the plans failed and he met his end. In Castle Oblivion Organization XIII first appears in the series during the events of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories in Sora's storyline. Much of the Organization members' activities centers around the rivalry and strife within the Organization itself. Lexaeus is heavily involved in this feud, which originates from spite between senior members of the Organization and younger members like Marluxia and Larxene. When Larxene and Marluxia begin to show signs of dissent, Zexion and Lexaeus begin monitoring the castle and their activities. Also active in the castle are Axel and Vexen, two other members of the Organization. Axel is too unpredictable to trust, but Lexaeus and Zexion enlist Vexen's help in spying on Marluxia. After learning that Marluxia plans to make use of Sora's power by deceiving him into feeling loyalty to Naminé, they decide to make similar use of Riku. Confronting Riku Vexen tries to make use of Riku's power by gathering data on him and creating a replica, but his experiments are interrupted. Though he succeeds in creating the replica, he is killed by Axel on Marluxia's orders before he can achieve total control over it, and the replica becomes independent, searching for a heart. With Vexen gone and the replica useless, Lexaeus takes matters into his own hands, and the Nobody appears to Riku shortly before Sora confronts Axel and Marluxia at the top floor of Castle Oblivion. He tries to sway the former puppet of Xehanort to give in to the darkness inside him and use his full dark powers. Riku refuses to cooperate, and Lexaeus attacks him, hoping to destroy him if he can not be manipulated. Though the battle is close, Lexaeus manages to knock Riku unconscious. However, Riku's defeat allows Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless) to take control and he vanquishes an unsuspecting Lexaeus. Riku is nearly overcome by Ansem, but in the end King Mickey comes to Riku's aid, and his light helps the boy regain control over his body. Fighting Style Lexaeus is exceptionally strong physically, and uses the element of earth to reinforce his attacks. He regularly strikes at Riku using his enormous tomahawk, and can hurl it into the air only to have it come down and flail about the combat area. He can also throw the tomahawk directly at the foe, which boomerangs back to him. He also has the ability to force a rock out of the ground before shattering it, leaving the pieces to fly around and damage the enemy. Like several other Organization XIII members, Lexaeus has the ability to levitate, which is one of the few magical abilities he displays. He does have some other supernatural abilities, however; Lexaeus can strike the floor with such force that it tilts and sometimes even makes rocks fly up from the ground. Finally, he can strike the ground with such force that a damaging, unavoidable shockwave forms and spreads throughout the arena. He is incredibly tough and does not flinch from Riku's attacks after powering up, even becoming temporarily invincible if allowed to. However, he is always susceptible to special attacks, such as Riku's Dark Aura. In Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, Lexaeus returns as a secret boss battle along with the other slain Organization members from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. In the battle, Lexaeus and Sora each have a power meter that Lexaeus can increase. When Lexaeus increases his own meter, a large red/yellow/pink aura powers up around him, protecting him from flinching, minimizing damage and pushing enemies away. He is incredibly strong, able to throw Sora up into the air and then knock him back down, or knock Sora into a pillar and then slam him with his tomahawk. He uses a number of attacks with his tomahawk and the element of earth, which increase in damage with his power meter. Furthermore, Lexaeus causes rocks to jut out of the ground with almost every attack, unlike the Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Lexaeus, which only occasionally heaves rocks out of the ground. Sora can use a reaction command to siphon the power away from Lexaeus onto himself. It is also revealed that his tomahawk is called the Centurion. Quotes During Battle *"Bring it on." *"Give up!" *"Not bad." *"Break!" *"No escape!" *"I'll awaken the dormant power." *"I have no limits!" *"You have no chance of victory." *"I understand your resolution..." Trivia * Lexaeus' death was altered in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. In the new version he is killed off-screen by Riku, possessed by Ansem. In the original, he uses the last of his strength to attempt to swallow Riku in darkness, resulting in his own death. Either way, Riku is dragged into darkness. * In the Japanese version, Lexaeus was voiced by popular seiyuu Fumihiko Tachiki, who was famous as the voice of Gendo Ikari of Evangelion and Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach. This marked as his first role with Square Enix. *In the North American version of the game, a Secret Ansem Report misspells his original name as Eleus. *In the manga, Lexaeus is simply killed by Riku, and while dying, says that he is finished and wants Zexion to forgive him. This is the same in the remake of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, except that Riku is possessed by Xehanort's Heartless when he kills him. *Lexaeus is seen playing with puzzle pieces in the manga. One of the pieces is intact after his death, as shown by Zexion. *Lexaeus's tomahawk, Centurion, is a weapon for Donald in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *Sora can get the Lexaeus enemy card, even though Sora cannot fight him in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. It is obtained the same way as the Ansem card; beat Riku's story and use a treasure room card on the 13 floor as Sora. Video Links * Re:CoM, Video of basement 3 cutscenes. Category: Castle Oblivion Category:Chain of Memories characters Category:Organization XIII Category:World That Never Was Category: Villains